


Roughhousing

by Chancy_Lurking



Series: Felix+ [10]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fighting, Friendship/Love, Gen, Play Fighting, Protectiveness, Psychic Bond, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: "Felix has never been a slouch in a fight, Felix is good. But Sun is Sun."(Sun kicks Felix’s ass, but he expects it.)





	Roughhousing

It doesn’t really take an expert to see that Felix has no fight training other than being repeatedly tossed into fights well over his head and coming out the other side feeling buzzed.

There isn’t a form to his fighting, but that’s sort of what he depends on. He’s scrappy, he avoids patterns and plans – _intentionally_ , he swears – so that people can’t ever guess what he’s going to do. He likes his guns and knives as much as the next career criminal, but other things have shock value and _anything_ can be a weapon if you swing it hard enough. So you swing _hard,_ you punch and kick until you can’t, then you go for the ears, eyes, _balls_. You pull at anything that might twist or tear off, you sink in your teeth and shake. There is no honor to be gained by not fighting back with everything you have in you. Felix doesn’t believe in fair when he’s getting the shit kicked out of him.

Case in point, today.

His back hits the carpet shortly before his skull and his vision swims for a moment. “Shit _fuck!_ ” He rolls onto his side, cradling his head with his bruised hands.

“I believe there is a word for it,” Sun says evenly, standing over him, flexing in Wolfgang’s skin. “For men who fight like they are too crazy for death to take. You—” She breaks off when Felix launches for her again.

Felix loves fighting.

With Sun, though, it feels a little more like he likes getting his ass kicked.

Because he’s been doing his _damnedest_ to pin her for weeks and he’s gotten a whole lot of _diddly-shit_ for his efforts. The light in her eyes when they fight is so eerily close to what he sees in Wolfgang that he feels his pulse kick up as soon as she turns it on him. It is viciousness, yes; the ecstatic feeling of _finally,_ _break, throw your fists, sweat and bleed, as hard as you can, you are good for this._ But it is also something like the loving violence Felix feels towards Wolfgang, still, _yes, as hard as you can, this, too, you are good for._ This violence is her boredom and her protectiveness rolling seamlessly into Wolfgang’s, the odd spark of sadism that occasionally arcs between the three of them. _Nobody is allowed to hurt you as I do._

They fight because Sun has claimed him, has marked his bruises as her territory, shared only with Wolfgang. Anyone else who makes an attempt to hurt him will come to the understanding that Felix Brenner has already fought the scariest warrior he could face. And in that way, she had loved him, he had lived, and he will live now, too, _motherfucker_. They are not head-mates, but these fights, these _lessons_ will let Sun’s training reach through Felix and knock the breath out of anyone who comes at him with raised fists. Felix has never been a slouch in a fight, Felix is _good_.

 But Sun is _Sun_.

Every time she touches him, she is taking pains to burn bits of herself into him, her training, her awareness, her grit and fire mixing with and cementing his. Felix carries her with the same pride that he carries Wolfgang and, likewise, fights her as hard as he can. He’s still going to lose, but it’s less about the losing and more about—

_Once, her kick goes high and Felix lands a blow so hard, she hisses and slaps him to the ground out of reflex._

_Once, he ducks back out of the way of her elbow before she even throws it and twists her away from him._

_Once, she immediately, brutally goes for his face and he manages to block six hits before she stuns him._

Today, Felix’s legs are flying out from under him again, but when she comes down on top of him, he’s got a knife – _plastic, harmless_ – pressed against her stomach. He’s panting for breath, staring up at her with smugness that is mostly eclipsed by both the shock that _this fucking worked_ and the awe with which he always regards her. Wolfgang’s face has always affected him, but the brightness and pride in their shared gaze bubbles up in his chest. The arm she had cocked back to punch him lowers and her mouth lifts slightly towards a smile.

“Cheater,” Sun says, pleased with him.

Felix grins up at her, blinking the sweat from his eyes. “All’s fair in love and war,” he says because this is both and he wouldn’t have a shot at either if he didn’t bend the rules once in a while. He squints at her, though, when her smile goes cheeky. “What?”

Sun just hums, patting his chest and rolling off of him in one smooth motion. It’s Wolfgang again when he lands beside Felix, breathing hard and looking respectfully irritated, impressed. “She was fighting three of us at once.”

“ _What?_ ”

Wolfgang cuts his eyes at him. “She wanted to see if she could take the both of us at the same time,” he answers, “but Capheus wanted training, too.”

Felix blinks. “All three of us.”

A grunt.

“She beat _all three of us._ ”

Another grunt.

It takes a moment for that information to stick, but when it does Felix just blows a tired raspberry, similarly irritated and impressed. He lays there, taking catalogue of the aches in his body and the fact that he’s used to getting beat up. He nudges Wolfgang’s arm, “Did she take it easy on Capheus?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Capheus snorts, head lolling over to look at Felix, his face scrunches in bemused pain as he touches Wolfgang’s nose. “Didn’t feel like it though.”

Felix gives him a curious chuckle. “Pain is a lesson that sticks, I guess,” he replies. “Fight me sometime, Wolfie and I’ll teach you how to cheat.”

That makes Capheus laugh. “That is very touching, I accept!”

_Touching?_ Oh.

Oh. Of course, Capheus would know, they all would. Felix may be able to learn to love softly in a lot of ways, but the truest form of his affection will always be roughhousing. When he bubbles over with joy, more often than not it results in him putting someone in a headlock than doing anything indulgent. Though to be fair, as of late, he has been a little more liberal with his affection.

Case in point, he gives Capheus a noogie before kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If Sun beat me up I would probably say thank you, tbh


End file.
